The invention relates to clamp-action connectors which utilize the force of friction to connect together a shaft and a component surrounding the shaft, such as a concentric collar or the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to clamp-action connectors comprised of at least two rings which are configurated as closed rings or as axially slit rings or as combined closed-slit rings provided with cylindrical faces on the surfaces thereof facing the shaft or the collar. Still more particularly, the rings of such a clamp-action connector are provided with conical surface portions which are drawn together in axial direction by means of tightening screws so as to bring about a clamping engagement, with one of the rings being provided with a flange for effecting such drawing together of the two rings during tightening.
A clamp-action connector comprised of rings somewhat similar to those described above is already known from German Pat. No. DT-PS 1,949,512. The connector is insertable between a shaft and a second component arranged concentrically surrounding the shaft. In this known construction, the function of the aforementioned flange on one of the two rings is taken over by a discrete third ring arranged in front of the inner ring and operative for providing a supplemental centering action.
Another somewhat similar clamp-action connector is disclosed in German published Pat. No. DT-OS 2,144,522. This connector is comprised of an inner ring provided with a radial flange having a plurality of tightening-screw bores and threaded bores for release screws, and the connector is further comprised of an outer ring. With this connector, especially when high torques are to be transmitted, the high surface pressures which develop on the collar side of the connection are very disadvantageous.